


[Podfic] La Chanson des Vieux Amants

by vassalady



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bees, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of language_escapes's La Chanson des Vieux Amants</p><p> </p><p>  <em>There are two constants in Joan's life: Sherlock and bees.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] La Chanson des Vieux Amants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La Chanson des Vieux Amants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916456) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



> Gift for croissantkatie for #ITPE 2013
> 
> Cover Art by me  
> Length: 1:42:03

Download (Audiofic Archive): [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122604.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122605.zip)


End file.
